ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Morphers/Recap
Generation 1 Fruit-Nut Zoe helps Sebastian get a Fruit-Nut hanging from a tree. Fruit-Nut provides examples of... * Coconut Meets Cranium: Fruit-Nuts have the coconut part on the bottom, so a falling one ends up killing Sebastian. * Fantastic Fruits and Vegetables: Fruit-Nuts. The top half is a green apple, the bottom half a brown coconut seed. They grow on trees with brown leaves and gray pipe trunks. * Too Fast to Stop: Sebastian when he fuses with Zoe. * Your Head Asplode: To Florence when she is squeezed tight in the magma Jazcuzzi with the Sebastian/Zoe morph. Macaron-I & Cheese Nine first wave Morphers fight over a single Macaroni. Macaron-I & Cheese provides examples of... * Apple of Discord: Every Gen 1 Morpher is fighting over the last titular snack, right up until Zoe crushes it by accident. Then they see a Norpher with a crate of Macaron-Is... * Big Ball of Violence: Happens where the Merphs fight over the titular snack. Bonus points that their elements burst out of said ball. * Impossibly Delicious Food: Macaron-Is. They are so addicting that the last one turns into an all-out Merph melee between three of the villages. * Megaton Punch: Vanessa does this to Sheldon. * Oh, Crap!: The lone Norpher, when the Morphers all chase him for his container of the titular snack. Hot Screaming Shower Vanessa merphs with her Ingrid mates to fix a clogged lava flow shower pipe. Hot Screaming Shower provides examples of... * Distant Reaction Shot: When the phallus pipe clog is about to touch Kristian and Tess, it cuts to outside their habitats, and a loud scream is heard. * Flushing Toilet, Screaming Shower: The setup managed to be inverted in the episode. Thank you, Ingrids clearing the pipes of the titular magma shower (which really is a stream of lava treated like water), the clog goes through the pipe system of Morpher Land, extremely heating both Kristian's toilet and Tess' drinking fountain, making them the ones to scream out from the heat instead. * Groin Attack: Unintentionally befalls Kristian thank you, Ingrid Merph blowing heat through the water system as soon as he was about to piss. * Modesty Towel: Vanessa wears one in this episode to cover up... nothing? She is wearing clothing right under it! * Shout-Out: Kristian is reading no other than Fifty Shades of Gray before taking a leak. * There Is No Kill Like Overkill: Ingrid Merph fixing the pipe system by blowing flames through it, burning Kristian and Tess who were also using the water system at the time. * Traveling-Pipe Bulge: The penis clog, once unclogged, travels throughout the pipe system as a crimson hot bump in the pipes. When it makes its stops on Kristian's toilet and Tess' water fountain, it causes the items to have the same scarlet color. Ernest Stoners Kristian discovers the Urban Mountain during a digging contest. Ernest Stoners provides examples of... * Accidental Dance Craze * Radar Decoy: The episode was originally called "Ernest Boners", but it is unlikely that Adult Swim would show an episode named after erections. Instead, the B is an ST, instead, it's a drug term! * Shout-Out: When the Christians have their digging contest, they turn into Pacmen eating pellets. Norphers Florence and Sebastian morph to stop offensive Norphers at a molten rock slide. Norphers provides examples of... * Just Shoot Him: Sebastian first opts to kick away the stray Norpher in the beginning. Then, at the end, steps on the remaining Norpher. * Oh, Crap!: Florence and Sebastian when the Norpher Sebastian kicked calls an entire troop to his aid. * Squashed Flat: Realistically happens to the Norpher that bothers Sebastian and Florence at the end, after Sebastian stomps on it before going to the lava slide alongside Florence. Said Norpher was stuck onto Sebastian's foot and kept saying "Norph" a couple of times every step Sebastian took. * Tempting Fate: The Norpher that bothers Florence and Sebastian, after the entire army was killed. Poophole Zak and Vanessa come across a giant anus while walking down a sidewalk. Poophole provides examples of... * Hypocritical Humor: Zak says that poopholes are "an unsightly blemish to our elegant and precious, tobeprotected landscape". Then he and Vanessa morph, and destroy said landscape. But at least they fixed the poophole. * Old Shame: I really regret making this episode now, but mainly because I am constipated now. * Orphaned Punchline: Starts up the episode... ** Zak: So then, he says "Do not take any wood Norphers!" * Orphaned Setup: ...and ends the episode. ** Zak: So, two Morphers and a Norpher walk in a juice bar... * There Is No Kill Like Overkill: The Zak/Vanessa morph to completely annihilate the scenery, in an effort to fix a single poophole. Marph Florence and Kristian morph to get across a ditch to a party, but make a marph every time. Marph provides examples of... Letter Carrier Sheldon and his Crhristian brothers must come up with a plan to get the ceramic Plushark that Sheldon ordered from the thunderbolt speedy Post Carrier Zoe. Letter Carrier provides examples of... * Cry Laughing: Sheldon in the end. * Driven to Suicide: Sheldon blows his brains out with a skeet shotgun after Plushark is destroyed. * Shaggy Dog Story: The Christians manage to stop Zoe and get the ceramic statue that Shedlon ordered, only for Sheldon to destroy it when he does a touchdown dance with it and kill himself. * Shout-Out: ** When Zoe bounces on the Christians, she imitates the popular game of Whack A Mole. ** Sheldon's scatter gun he commits suicide with is Ash's Boomstick from Evil Dead. Another Norpher Major Norpher sends his Norphers to get Morpher Wheels from the Morphers but they continually fail. Another Norpher provides examples of... * Villain Episode Changing a Light Tess teaches the Ernestines how to change a light bulb as disaster strikes...the light breaks. Changing a Light provides examples of... * By the Lights of Their Eyes: Happens to the Ernestiness. Justified in Tess' case, as her specs light up. * Light Bulb Joke: The set-up for the short. * Running Gag: This episode introduces the "Hamanossi BLTs". * There Is No Kill Like Overkill: Ernestines Merph blowing out the main light to the city by feeding too much lightning through the plug outlet. * Tempting Fate: Vincent gets into this when he asks Tess... ** Vincent: Why the f**k would anyone need to know that? ** *Light bulb in the room bursts* ** Tess: You just f**king need to say it. Stone Ball The Ingrids join the Christians in their game of Stoneball and they accidentally create a new game. Stone Ball provides examples of... * My God, You Are Serious: The Christians' reaction to Florence wanting to join them in playing Stone Ball. * Shout-Out: Vincent references the meme "Dat Boi". Note: Oh sh*t what up? * Tempting Fate: Vincent gets into this when he is sunbathing as the sudden heatwave heads his way... ** Vincent: I will never get a tan! ** *Gets gorily melted by heatwave* ** Oh sh*t what up? Category:Morphers Category:Tropes